


Rope and Mirrors

by knopewyatt



Series: Times He Told Her What To Do [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: D/s, F/M, Mirror Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read, review and comment, thank you! Happy reading</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rope and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, review and comment, thank you! Happy reading

"Do you trust me babygirl?" he asked, his hands running along the side of her waist, mapping out her body.  
She could feel his hot breath against her belly button sending shivers through her body and electricity to her core, she nodded her head in agreement to his question.

"I need you to say it babydoll, I need to hear that you trust me" he purred, hovering over her.  
"I trust you, Ben, I do" she told him, gently spreading her legs underneath him.

He reached over to the side of the bed, grabbing the rope off the floor.   
"Say 'Roosevelt' if you want me to stop, or if it hurts baby girl" he comforting her, beginning to tie her wrists together above her head.   
When she was securely tied up and comfortable, he took his attention back to her bare figure, his fingers playing with the hem of her red panties.  
"Ben, please.." she begged, writhing underneath him.  
He growled into her skin, pulling her panties down, breathing in her perfect scent of arousal and body wash.

"youre so pretty baby girl, I wish you could see how pretty you are spread out in front of me" he purred into the crease between her thigh and her centre - an idea forming in his head.

He got up, walking across the room, sounds of protest coming from the bound figure laid out on his bed.   
"Just a second princess, I have an idea" he said, pulling the full length mirror closer to the bed, positioning it so they both could see her.

He returned to his former place between her legs, moving her head to the side so she had a full view.  
"Look how beautiful you are, babe. How beautiful we are" he whispered into her, his tongue licking the length of her core.  
"I want you to watch as I fucking devour you" he instructed her, earning a groan of anticipation and arousal from Leslie. 

His tongue flicked against her clit as his fingers slowly pushed inside of her, she bucked against his face and she felt him smile against her.   
Ben reminded her of the mirror, she turned her head to look; she could see how he held her hips down, her knees bent either side of his head, the way her chest rose every time his tongue brushed against her clit, sending electricity through her body.

He continued to alternate between his fingers and tongue inside of her, the opposite working her clit, he felt the surge of wetness beneath him as she gasped, hearing his name in a chain of obscenities.

"Thats it baby girl, cum for me"

His words sent waves of arousal through her, adding to the wetness between her legs. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets harder than she'd ever done before.

"oh fuck, Ben I'm gonna... I'm-" she panted, feeling her walls tighten around his mouth.

"You can do it princess, I want to watch yourself cum on me"

She turned her head once more, taking in the sight of her arched back, white knuckles and flushed skin, before seeing stars and squeezing her eyes shut, dissolving into the pleasure he was giving her.

He slowed down slightly as her orgasm shook her body, feeling her pulse around his fingers, he flicked over her clit, making her climax last as long as possible.   
When she finally began to come down, she spoke between ragged breaths "Ben, I.. that was..."

He smiled as he crawled back up her body, planting kisses on her jaw as he untied her.  
"You're beautiful Leslie"

She blushed in return, "I love you and I like you"


End file.
